Layla
Layla Rose G, also called "Goth Rocker" is a fanbase character created by Athorment for Rock Band games. She is the silent Bassist of the Twilight Ghosts. Owner of a Motorcycle and her rival is Helen Mary Teidget from Fantasy Legacy. She was created on May 30th, 2009. Personal Info Favorite Genre: Emo, Goth, Dark Rock. Favorite Song/Band: "Hysteria", by Muse (available for DLC) Personality The Silent Goth rocker of the band, She rarely smiles and even more uncommon is hearing her talk. Her actions lead everything she does and thus is capable of punching, throwing stuff or inconveniently planed-placing of things infront of the van's wheel. You never know. She has a style of doing small things that later on would be greatly important and is often seen playing her Bass, being its music what reveals her feelings. She has a tendency (or ability) to grab things without anyone noticing and is also a Loner when not close to her band. Story Living on her own on a steal what you need lifestyle before meeting the Twilight Ghosts. Little does the band truly knows about her past, but she claims an accident she had on her motorcycle have erased her last name from her memory. Though Miranda offers to investigate, she asks not to. Before joining the band, she stole clothes from Evelyn, which leads to her meet with them later on. She refuses to talk with them, but L Soul convinces her that she would not be obligated to stay and could leave whenever she wanted, obtaining a better and safer way of living than on the road on her motorbike. L Soul trusted her, one of the reasons being that she had only stole the neccessary to survive from all the things they were carrying. Having her join the band was a great deal, though complicated at first because of her personality. Relationship with others *L Soul Mirage (Guitarist) He convinced her of leaving her current ways of living to join the band (which was on Tour and in need of a bassist). They have similar tastes in both clothes, music and attitude. While L Soul can calmly resolve problems with words, Layla on the other way calmly resolve problems with actions leading them to be an excellent think and do pair. Most of the time tho, L Soul adjusts to Layla's personality cause she is used of doing things her own way. He and his step-sister Evelyn Mirage are the ones to understand what she may be thinking before she acts. *Elvis, the Natural leader (Vocals) Similar to his brother L Soul, they make a good team only when they want to. Both being of the type of doing things their own way they usually collide if put together. Overall its hard for them to even practice the same song at the same time, but once they are rocking for real they put on a great show. It is known of Layla to hide Elvis things rather more than other bandmates', But Elvis doesn't get angry with her anymore as he knows L Soul or Evelyn can give him back his stuff *Evelyn Mirage (Female Vocals) Before joining the band, Layla would steal Evelyn's clothes (Cause Miranda's were rather to small and Vivi's too big). They don't talk as much as L Soul or Vivi would do, but they understand each others motives to act the way they act. She knows as much as the others about her and was unsure of L Soul inviting her to join, even now she tends to watch over her things just in case. *Vivi Balquirye, "La Vida" (Drums) She sticks to Vivi as friends. it be because both come from poverty, they play the rythm instruments, her attitude or whatever reason, they chill out just fine and placing them together makes it more common to hear Layla speak. Vivi believes that is because she reminds her of someone she cared before her accident. *Miranda Moizelle, manager (Keys) They come from complete opposite pasts. Miranda has it all and uses it for good, as Layla has nothing to use in a wrong way. Miranda would be the one to speak with her more than the other ones, usually not getting a direct answer from her. Overall Miranda think they are good friends on their own style as Layla have proved to attend to Miranda or the band's needs when asked for. She also buys what Layla needs for her bass or her motorbike, to avoid having her steal it. Rival... *Helen Mary Teidget, Fantasy Legacy Apparently they knew each other. with similar ways of thinking both prefer hitting instead of talking but once they meet both are at a lose of what to do. Helen's hate for Layla may be even greater (and more agressive) than that of Trixie to L Soul and, if provoked she'll use Layla's style of messing around with things important to the band. She also dislikes Motorcycles and little is known about her past relationship with Layla, but she tends to be face to face with her. OverDrive Ability Her Guitar Hero Star Power Response: When She is in overdrive, her Goth traits shows up. Darkness fills the atmosphere. outside game, She can control this darkness to hide anything, this veil of shadows can also mute sounds and weaken other band's music and visibility, ruining their show. In game, All notes turn into a darker tune as well as shadows cover the superior part making it harder to see which notes are next until they are close to the bottom (where you have to play them), for singers this also hides the lyrics. Fun Facts *She has a 5 String Bass. Athorment loves 5 String Basses *Helen and Layla's second names come inspired of Interpol's Evil first line: "Rose Mary, Heaven restores you in life". They are Layla Rose and Helen Mary respectively Gallery Bye_Bye_Layla_by_athorment.jpg|Render from RockBand.com Goth_Rocker_by_athorment.jpg|Goth Rocker Layla_by_athorment.jpg|Rock Band 2 Render of Layla Layla_alternate_clothes_by_athorment.jpg|Alternate Clothes Layla_cosplay_by_athorment.jpg|The Twilight Ghost Girls all with Layla's Clothes Layla_jumping_reference_by_athorment.jpg|Layla's Full body reference TwGhgirlsA.png|In order: Layla, Eva, Vivi and Miranda Category:Athorment Category:Twilight Ghosts Category:Fanbase